marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman (film)/Promos
Promo #1 (January 25, 2015) * The premiere of the first Spider-Woman promo starts NOW! * (Jess Voiceover): "There are whispers" * slowly heads down creepy hallway * "Whispers, of things beyond our comprehension" * gloved hand reachs out from beneath a bed * "things, beyond our power to fight" * broken body crumples to the ground * "If HYDRA is to save the world..." * hands pull on gloved * gun clicks * "We will need these whispers to serve us." * music begins * (Ophelia voiceover): "It's up to you." * stands by open plane door * Ophelia: "Can you do it?" * Jess: ( In a bedroom.) "How hard can it be?" * spirals down , her glide broken * rushes, towards enemy * SPIDER-WOMAN Promo #2 (January 31, 2015) * Brother Grimm's voice:Do you know the true meaning of fear? ** music plays as camera moves down dark hallway * BG: I don't think you do. ** up on Jess. ** hand snakes out from under a bed. * BG: You think you're beyond human. ** faces Brother Grimm, she throws a punch, which he dodges. She twists into the air, trying to kick him, but he grabs her ankle and slams her into the ground * BG: You're not. ** of Jess, clearly distraught and crying. * BG:You're extraordinary, true. ** jumps off helicopter and glides * BG: But in the end, you're just another toy. ** shot of dolls. * BG: Another toy to be broken. * Jess: Come and get me, psycho. ** girls run from an explosion ** trains a gun on Jess ** backhands a ShIELD agent ** looks up, in a jail cell *SPIDER-WOMAN Toy Solicitations Marvel Legends A Marvel Legends set of toys was solicited for the movie. While the characters were not based on the movie versions, they gave us several hints. *Spider-Woman (Marvel NOW!) **The obvious figure. We haven't gotten a Jessica Drew in that costume and we already know the movie costume is based off of it. No surprises. *Madame HYDRA **We've gotten a few of her before and we knew she was going to be in the movie so again, no big deal. *Brother Grimm **Now this is interesting. We were pretty sure he would be making his live-action debut in this film, but we haven't heard any casting news related to him yet so we're not sure what to expect. *Magnus **An odd choice for a figure. Probably just an excuse to sculpt Stan Lee. *Black Widow **???????????????What???????????????? *The Supreme HYDRA **So like the rumors say, they will not be the same as Madame HYDRA. Fascinating. LEGO Three LEGO sets were announced for the movie. *'Assault on S.H.I.E.L.D.'- A SHIELD prison is under attack by HYDRA! Help Spider-Woman stop Madame Hydra and her goons from taking Magnus the wizard. *'Movie Set Battle'- Help Spider-Woman and Black Widow fight the Brothers Grimm in a dark movie studio! Clip Dolls: We're comin for you little spider... coming... coming... Dolls: Tee-hee Jess: I need air. Jess: Come on Ophelia, pick up... Jess: Oh come on... Brother Grimm: Hello Category:BeholdtheVision